I Am Not Going to Leave You
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: scene to shot fic for 3x18. What if Damon's fantasy of Elena saving him had been real? What would happen after she brought him home?


_a/n: It's been a while since I've done a scene to shot fic for the show, and because of that I've been putting them off. Now I have two left on my list, so excuse me while I shoot them out in a row. I want to be all caught up on my requests and finished the second season of 'Every Moment Counts…" by the end of June so wish me luck! Happy Reading._

_ This is clearly for Delena fans, because who didn't scream in frustration when it was so obviously revealed as a dream? Here is my 'what if' take on the scene. What if it hadn't been a fantasy? What if Elena had come to rescue Damon and brought him home?_

_ Dedicated to loveyoualways21 (for giving me the idea of putting them in the bedroom, because doesn't Delena have quite a few of 'their moments' next to beds they never get anything done on?)_

I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU

Damon looked up at the gentle knock on his bedroom door, relief and fear flooding him before he quickly flipped the switch and shut them down. She stepped into his room, not caring that he hadn't invited her inside. "I came to see how you were doing."

Did her voice really have to be like silk all the time? Did she have to talk like she was caressing him? "I'm fine."

Even as he said it and moved away from her, she heard the hiss of pain he let out. She was at his side in an instant, her cool palms pressed to his bare chest as she examined the wounds Rebekah had made with her vervain soaked dagger. "You're not fine."

"Go away Elena." He glared trying to push her hands away, but she was strong. Maybe even stronger than he was right now. He was pretty weak after all the torture that he'd been through. Giving in, he allowed her to push him down onto the soft mattress, surprised when she climbed next to him.

Then again, he was surprised that she had come for him at all. "Shhh." She soothed, smoothing his hair back from his face. "You will heal."

Damon was sure his wounds would seal up after a time, even thanks to the vervain, but it was his heart that would never be able to repair itself from the shattered form she'd turned it to. "Why did you come for me?"

She hesitated, her hand hovering over his chest for a moment before she let her touch rest against his skin. "You would never leave me, Damon. I couldn't leave you either."

_ Damon heard her footsteps and forced his heavy eyes to stay open as they fought to focus on the figure coming toward him. The dark hair told him that it was not his torturer coming back for more just yet, but his heart was too wise to get his hopes up about it being Elena. If anything, it would be Katherine appearing out of nowhere to gawk and snicker at him. She came closer, her worried eyes finally meeting his as she took in the sight of Damon chained and locked up. "What are you doing here?"he asked, breathlessly, weakly. "Rebekah will kill you."_

_ She looked terrified. "Then hurry up, and tell me what to do."_

_ Her eyes settled on the traps currently biting into his wrists. The spikes had been dipped in vervain just as the knife blade had been. The poison kept his skin from healing itself, and as it flowed into him, it only made him weaker. "Open…carefully."_

_ Elena's breaths came to her in shattered gasps as she reached up; her hands shaking. She couldn't imagine the pain Damon was in, she didn't want to. With a quick move she had the first trap open, pulling Damon's wrist from the sharp teeth. The lack of power in him had him collapsing, and nearly screaming in pain as the stress of his body pulled even harder on his still trapped wrist. She held onto him, using her strength to support her weight and his as she reached for the second trap. When he was free, she draped his arm around her shoulder and ushered the basic dead weight of Damon Salvatore out of the large, empty parlor. The hallways of the Mickealson mansion were ornate on their own and fairly dark. She pushed forward, back the way she'd come towards the unlocked door she'd left open when she'd snuck into the house. "Come on, come on. We have to keep going." He stumbled reaching out for the wall. He wanted to stop, just for a second. "Damon."_

_ He collapsed in the deserted living room, the only sign of life in the house was the burning fireplace behind them. She went to her knees in front of him, reaching out for his face. "I need a minute." He sighed, his eyes closing slowly as if he was going to pass out. _

_ "No. Look at me." She tried to hold his head straight, to will his eyes open. "Look at me."_

_ "Don't be an idiot Elena." His voice was so quiet, so soft, so…far away. She was losing him, she could feel it._

_ "I am not going to leave you." She cradled his face, the dead weight of his head lolling around in her hands like a bobble head. "Hey, hey…" she held him up with one arm, moving her wrist forward with the other and pressed her skin to his lips. "drink."_

_ He looked half drunk, half dead as he fought through the haze to find her face. Their eyes connected as dark veins appeared beneath his. Silently, his fangs slipped from hiding and sunk smoothly into her skin. Elena let out a faint gasp, expecting pain but finding none with the bite. Only to herself would she admit that she'd imagined Damon biting her, but never like this. Their eyes stayed locked on each other, an epic battle of wills and passion. Who would pull back first? His eyes screamed at her things he was unable to say, and she felt her insides churning a little at just how much emotion was passing between them in this never ending moment. Slowly, a bit of the color came back to his cheeks, and his eyes turned back to blue instead of the deathly grey she'd watched them fade into. As the veins disappeared back into his skin and his fangs retracted, she pulled her wrist back, looking at him intently._

_ He wasn't his old self, but he certainly didn't look like he was going to drop dead on her at any moment. Her hand rested gently on his neck and before she knew what she was doing, she was pulling him closer and pressing her lips to his. The kiss was short, it was fairly sweet but anything more would have to wait until they were out of this house and safe. She pulled him up, forcing him to his feet and dragged him out of the room to the thankfully still open back door. If the vampires hadn't heard anything yet, they would soon. Getting him into the car was perhaps the easiest part of all and she knew he must have been feeling like hell if he didn't even argue with her about driving his precious, darling Camaro. _

She'd brought them both home, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. Not even after ten minutes of pacing down stairs and losing a staring contest with the front door. So here she was, practically curled up next to a weak Damon on his bed once again. Only this time he was not dying, she took comfort in that at least. "You could have gotten yourself killed." He reminded her, finding it foolish that she had not yet figured that out. "You risked everything to get me out of there."

"Of course I did." She could hear the question in his voice, but she wasn't ready to answer it. "Stay here." She ordered and pushed away from the bed to search for a cloth in the bathroom.

When Elena returned, she was carrying a small bowl filled with water and a dripping facecloth. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get some of this blood off you." She answered gently, sliding back onto the bed and setting the bowl in her lap. The cuts on his chest and stomach had healed now, thanks to her offering but his wrists were still open for the most part and a great deal of the dried blood was ready to be removed. Taking a deep breath she rung the cloth out and began wiping at the red lines on his chest.

The water in the bowl was dark with blood after a minute, but she didn't notice. She was too busy memorizing every line of his muscled torso, remembering the spots he seemed to be ticklish and storing the information away in the back of her mind. She wasn't ready to admit, even to herself just why she wanted to know those spots, but she filed it anyway. Her Damon Salvatore file had gotten fairly big this past year, and if she kept it up she was going to need an entire, hypothetical file cabinet just for this one man. She rinsed the cloth once more and moved to his right wrist. He hissed as the fabric touched his open wound, but he kept any curses to himself as she cleaned the marks. She'd thought it would look better, but it only looked worse. She could see just how deeply the teeth of those traps had cut into him, could see from the dark, almost black color his blood had turned surrounding the wound that the vervain was still doing its job. He was not healing fast enough.

Damon could see the worry in her eyes. "I'll be fine. I just need some time to get my strength back."

"What you need is more blood." She chided and slid up on the bed, but he held out a hand to stop her.

"Don't even think about it." he warned, but she only shook her head.

"You listen to me, Damon Salvatore. I am going to feed you and you are going to get better. I've watched you almost die on this bed once before and I don't particularly feel like spending another sleepless night wondering if you are going to be alive in the morning."

The panic had gone from her eyes to her voice and despite the sick pain he was feeling, the need to comfort her won and he pulled her over him. She was straddling his body, the hug extremely intimate because they were laying but it wasn't until she wiggled to get closer to him that either of them really realized just how truly intimate the moment could become. Damon felt the warmth of her skin seeping through her clothes onto his skin and cradled her closer. Her very essence seemed to heal him, but the simple memory of her taste tempted him into wanting more. On their own accord, his fangs slid into place, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of them.

"If you want me to drink more, we're doing it my way this time."

Elena nearly shivered at the look in his eyes but she only nodded and sat up over him, doing her best to ignore his growing hardness as it nestled against her. "Alright."

She pushed the sleeve of her shirt up, holding out her wrist, but he shook his head and took her hands in his. "No," he moved up so they were sitting together and wrapped his fingers through her hair. "my way."

She'd meant to ask what exactly that meant, but he'd already crushed his lips against her, his tongue demanding entrance into her mouth. For someone so sick and weak he certainly had a forceful kiss. Elena found herself wanting more however and did her best to squirm closer to him, wrapping her legs around his waist as tightly as they could go. She was suddenly hot all over, her insides on fire with passion and lust like she'd never experience before. Feeling like this was dangerous. She felt like she might explode if he kept going on like this, like she would die if he ever stopped. Then he'd flipped her over and she was beneath him. He wasn't healed, but the life had come back to his eyes a little more now and she couldn't help smiling up at him when he pulled back. "I thought you were biting me."

"I am." He smirked at the breathless voice that came from her lips, pleased he'd had that effect on her, that she'd allowed him to get that far to begin with.

His lips trailed over her chin, down the length of her throat until he found her pulse point. Elena let out another moan as he sucked at the spot, laving the scratches with his tongue. Her hands fisted in his hair, clung desperately to his bare shoulders as he rocked his hips down against hers. She ground up into him, her breaths coming in short, quick gasps as the sharp points of his fangs teased the now sensitive, bruised flesh at the side of her neck. "Do it already." She demanded, letting her head fall to the side in hopes the long lines of her throat would talk him into the temptation of her blood. The first time she'd fed him had been to save his life, to heal his body.

This was similar, but vastly different at the same time. She was feeding him to heal him, but it was more of an act of devotion this time, unlike her desperate attempt at keeping him with her before. "Not yet." He whispered, but it sounded more like a promise than anything. "Do you trust me?"

She allowed her eyes to open, looking straight at him. "Of course."

A smirk curled the ends of his mouth as he leaned down to kiss her once more, selfishly hoping it would silence any objection afterward. "Remember that."

Elena felt the pop on the button of her jeans, heard the harsh sound of the zipper being tugged down, then Damon's body weight was being lifted off of her and she whimpered at the loss of contact. Soon enough, she was moaning about an entirely new contact as Damon slipped his hand into her jeans and teased her through the wet fabric of her panties. She didn't even realize how desperate for his touch she was until she felt it. "What…what are you doing?" she mumbled out, her words mixed in with a few soft moans.

"Showing you just how pleasurable a bite can be."

"We don't have time for fooling around like this." She said, even as she wiggled her jeans further down.

"Does that mean you want me to stop?"

His voice was dark and deep in her ear and she felt herself losing a little more grip on reality. Was this really happening? Was she really allowing Damon Salvatore to touch her like this? "No!"

He chuckled into her hair, moving his fingers a little faster inside her. He watched her mouth fall open as a silent moan tumbled from her lips, and then he waited a second longer until the first tremors of her orgasm vibrated up from within in her. A shriek escaped her as his fangs sunk in, the dark red warmth spilling out and down his throat. Damon drank hungrily, gratefully but carefully. When he felt the wounds on his wrist begin to heal, he eased off; licking the remaining blood from his lips and the front of his fangs. Elena collapsed back against the pillows, breathing heavily as though she'd just been thoroughly raveged. When they'd both recovered from their little trips into twisted delight, she rolled towards him, carefully examining every inch of his wrists.

"I'm alright now." He whispered gently, sliding a finger under her chin so she would have to look at him.

"Are we alright?" her voice was trembling almost as badly as her hands, and he yet to figure out if it was from the surely mind exploding orgasm he'd given her, or complete fear as to what would happen next.

"We are going to be." He promised and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You are in denial Elena, plain and simple. You will come out of it soon."

"And if I don't?"

His eyes turned a little hard and for a moment he just looked at her, right through her. "You will."

_a/n: so, there was no real, big time smut fun with this one…but I honestly don't think it needed it. Elena's 'sacrifice' of blood, her offering of her lifesource to heal him was pretty damn intimate, especially with Damon showing her his way of feeding._

_I could have easily written Elena climbing on top of him in a fit of passion and lust for more, but to me it would almost cheapen the 'blood share/lovemaking' they'd just done. Hope everyone is okay with the little change up this time._

_p.s. it might not be my next post, but sometime in the next few day/weeks you will see a posting from me for a new fandom and a new couple. If you haven't yet seen 'Snow White and the Huntsman' I strongly urge you to go! It was incredible and I sat through the entire thing, just knowing that I would have to write fanfic for it._


End file.
